sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of Triphane and Mizzonite Episode One!
' ' Chronicles of Triphane and Mizzonite ' ' Episode One ' ' Triphane stood tall, sliding his finger across the screen in front of him. He was looking at information on the Mizzonite next to him. He was a lawyer, he was defending Mizzonite in a case that was going to begin quite soon. ' ' “Honestly I don't think you did it. You had no business being at the scene of the crime.” Triphane said to Mizzonite. ' ' “That's what I said but they had to arrange this whole thing anyway, but you're the expert.” Mizzonite answered. ' ' Suddenly, an opening shaped like a rectangle opened swiftly before them. They each took a deep breath, and started through the door. They walked to the middle of a big empty room with a white glowing triangle in the middle of it. The opposition did the same, but from the other side of the room. The trial was starting. The opponent, a Yellow Zircon, gave Triphane a disgusted look. He was used to it, being defective and reused as a lawyer against his will. It wasn't very honorable. ' ' Yellow and Blue Diamond appeared out of beams of light before them. Their posture was extremely straight, they looked like they were glowing. They were the ones who ran the trial. ' ' “Alright, lets just get on with it.” said Yellow Diamond in a bored manner. ' ' Blue Pearl was on the side drawing out what was happening on her blue screen as a way of documenting these events. Yellow Pearl also was using her screen. ' ' “Zircon, state your case please.” Blue Diamond spoke. ' ' “Yes, of course, my diamond. I accuse this very Mizzonite of major theft of multiple ships. I have two witnesses prepared to speak. First to the stand, Spirit Quartz.” spoke Yellow Zircon. ' ' A stand rose with a purple gem standing on it. She was wearing a shiny, sleeveless top with a yellow diamond insignia, with dark purple leggings and white boots. She was a witness. ' ' “Oh yeah!” started the Spirit Quartz. “She's the one! I saw a pink figure from afar and -” ' ' “Ahem! State your name for the record, please!” Yellow Pearl interrupted. ' ' “Oh. Spirit Quartz Facet2G5L Cut-5XD. Excuse me, Pearl.” Spirit Quartz said, shyly. “Anyway, I saw a pink figure boarding a ship at the boarding dock, but I didn't realize it was mine. When I was looking for mine it was gone, I knew it was her!” ' ' “Thank you, Spirit Quartz.” said Yellow Diamond, still sounding bored. “Please call up your next witness.” ' ' “Yes. I call Hiddenite to the stand.” Yellow Zircon announced ' ' Again, the stand rose and a gem with long, dark green hair, pastel green skin, an earthy green shirt and leggings, and black boots was in front of them. ' ' “State your name.” Yellow Pearl spoke again. Blue Pearl was drawing away still. ' ' “Hiddenite Facet 2F4K Cut-7X3.” Hiddenite stated. “And when I went to the Boarding Dock one day my ship was gone, but the day before it was still there!” she exclaimed angrily. ‘And the same thing that happened to Spirit Quartz happened to me! I saw a figure in the Boarding Dock!” ' ' “That's enough from you Hiddenite.” Yellow Diamond said to Hiddenite. Hiddenite lowered on the pillar. ' ' Triphane had a plan. He listened carefully to what the witnesses had to say, and he knew what to do. Was he unprepared? Sure. But he was ready. ' ' “Triphane,” Blue Diamond began. “State your case.” ' ' “Yes, my diamond.” Triphane said. “It's obvious that someone stole the ships, but could it really be Mizzonite?” He turned to his client “Mizzonite, did you have any assignment on the day-” he was interrupted by an irritated Yellow Diamond ' ' “I don't care if it could happen, I want to know if it did. Now just get on with it. You are wasting our time.” Yellow Diamond said in an annoyed tone. ' ' Suddenly, Triphane felt something. Complete rage. It was like a fire burning in his soul that ignited a flame that pushed him to do something unthinkable. ' ' “My Diamond, why would you not care!? These are YOUR ships that have been crashed! Somebody did this! But Mizzonite wouldn't have! She couldn't! She doesn't even know how to fly a ship! Those ships were our best ships. And, oh, I'm wasting YOU'RE time!? No, no, no! YOU are wasting MY time! I spent hours trying to figure all this out and now you've driven me insane! How could -” Triphane sentence ended there. Yellow Diamond was furious and had proofed Triphane. Mizzonite had tears in her eyes, as she witnessed her best friend be spoofed by a Diamond. Yellow Diamond. ' ' “I call for a short recess.” Blue Diamond said, raising her voice and looking directly at Yellow Diamond. “He will reform in a moment.” ' ' As the diamonds left the room and we all went back to our preparation rooms, Mizzonite sat alone in silence. She had multiple emotions: stressed, anger, sadness, and and unusual emotion - fear. She picked up Triphane’s gem, holding close. She's never felt such compassion for another gem. Then, Triphane’s gem started to glow. ' ' “T-Triphane….?” Mizzonite said in a hopeful tone. The room became brighter. Then, before she knew it,Triphane was lying on the floor. Sleeping. He got up and noticed Mizzonite with a smile on her face, holding her hands on her chest. ' ' “Triphane!” Mizzonite yelled. ' ' “Jeez, what’s going on? ” Triphane said. “Yellow Diamond used her gem destabilizing powers on me, didn't she?” ' ' Mizzonite stepped back. “...Yeah…wait a second. Triphane, can I ask you something crazy? I mean, really crazy.” ' ' “Sure.” said Triphane, curiously. ' ' “Are you ok? You seemed pretty heated back there.” She asked in a serious tone ' ' “No. I’m not. I haven't been for a while. They treat me like dirt just because I happen to be defective. One day, I hope to get out of here. But it's hard to even get in a ship without being caught. I’m weak. But one day, I will have some sort of justice.” ' ' Mizzonite looked at Triphane with a smirk. “Well then - let's go.” ' ' ~ End of Episode One ~ Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction